The Mockingjay's Lullaby
by Izzie Jackson
Summary: Don't you fret my dear; it'll all be over soon. I'll be waiting here for you.
1. Intro: No More Dreaming of A Girl

**The Mockingjay's Lullaby**

**Summary: **Don't you fret my dear; it'll all be over soon. I'll be waiting here for you.

**Fandom:** Glee/Vampire Diaries

**Timeline:** Season 2 Vampire Diaries/mid-season 1 Glee

**Characters: **Kurt Hummel, Alaric Saltzman, Elena Gilbert, Jeremy Gilbert, Bonnie Bennett, Damon Salvatore, Katherine Pierce, Stefan Salvatore, Sebastian Smythe, Elijah Mikaelsen, Klaus Mikaelsen, Bonnie Bennett, Avery Campbell, Cameron Hart, Brittany S. Pierce, Kaden Pierce, Tyler Lockwood, Tina Cohen-Chang, Mike Chang, Charlie Fabray, Quinn Fabray, Faye Salvatore, Sam Evans, Finn Hudson, Burt Hummel, Santana Lopez, etc.

**Warnings**: AU (Alternative Universe), character deaths, sexual relations, language, violence, homosexual relationships, lesbian relationships. Takes place Sectionals of Glee and Know Thy Enemy of Vampire Dairies.

**Disclaimers**: I do not own Vampire Diaries or Glee. Their respected writers/creators do. I only own Kaden Pierce, Cameron Hart, Avery Campbell and a handful of characters. Charlie Fabray was created in the glee fandom, I am simply using her.

* * *

Prologue

No More Dreaming of A Girl

_"Seems that I have been held in this dreaming state. A twist in the waking world, never quite awake. No kiss, no gentle hand, could wake me from this slumber. Till I realized that it was you who held me under."_

_Blinding—Florence + The Machine_

* * *

__April 14th, 8:45 pm.

Translation: 4, 12, 8, 45

Four, twelve, eight and forty-five.

Those numbers were doodled all over her notebook. She didn't know why, she didn't know the meaning of those numbers or that date and time. All she knew was that those numbers were important. And those numbers only flashed at a certain time and with a certain person. Clover-gold eyes darted up towards her teacher before falling on the figure sitting to the left of the classroom and staring off into space.

Dressed in tight skinny jeans with ankle length black biker boots, a leather jacket from what she could tell was the men's department, a black long sleeved turtleneck was used to help bring out his fair skin, while his child-like features seemed to have matured, and what she could tell was a silver pendant around his neck; Kurt Hummel was epitome of angelic and mystery. Everyone in McKinley and probably all of the state knew he was gay but no one knew anything aside from that and that his dad owned the best car garage in Lima. What was his home life like? What happened to his mom? No one wanted to ask if he had a boyfriend.

It was Lima, Ohio.

No one could come out and ask the boy if he was seeing anyone. Unless they were Jacob Ben Israel or a member of the football team; and the latter usual came with an ice cold slushie. The blonde shivered just thinking about it. As if sensing eyes on him, the boy looked up and once their eyes met, she felt the world begin to blur. Her vision blacked in and out while her head began to spin. Not again—not now. But it was too late and it wasn't like she could stop it anyway.

_"Charlie!" _

Who was it that cried her name? It sounded like Kurt's but she wasn't sure. Not with the scene flashing in front of her eyes.

Sparks of electricity flew everywhere. Two figures stood in the middle of what appeared to be a school cafeteria. One of them a girl, about a year older then she was. Her dark hair, caramel features and fierce look told her that she was not a force to be reckoned with it. Well that and the huge amount of energy surging from her.

The other was a man. He looked much older and the look in his green eyes told her that he was dangerous. He was smirking, as if asking her to do something. And judging by the brief flashes of pain in his eyes, she could tell it was working. Behind her, Charlie could hear pounding on what seemed like a door. Mumbled voices cried out, calling someone. Then the girl turned, looking right past Charlie but it was the look in her eyes that made her heart clench.

Green eyes were asking for an apology. What was the apology for? _Who_ was it for? The girl's body jolted, the lights bursting before she crumpled to the floor. The doors slammed open and a blurred figure rushed over to her. Charlie knelt down next to the body, examining it.

Was she dead?

Charlie hissed, feeling bile slowing burn up her throat. Her eyes flashed towards the small clock. April 14th, 8:45 pm.

The numbers! Was this what they meant? What they represented?

_"Charlie? Come on you have to wake up. Please, I need you. Your unborn niece needs you. Charlie, please wake up." _

Quinn? What was she calling out to her for? What was that beeping sound? Was she in the hospital? Her eyelids— heavier than she remembered them to be, fluttered slightly before her eyes met a matching pair that stood out on an identical face. Quinn hovered over her, tears in her eyes and she now felt a pressure being applied to her hand. Charlie glanced down and saw their hands were joined, her twin's holding her for dear life.

"Quinn?"

The girl gave a warm smile. "How are you?"

"Not too good." She muttered and winched. The painfully white paint of the hospital made her eyes hurt. "How long have I been here?" she asked.

"A few hours," the other supplied.

"Joy," Charlie's voice dripped with sarcasm. "Who brought me?"

"Kurt," Quinn answered. "He's outside with a girl. I don't know who she is, but she drove you guys here. Kurt called me from your cell phone."

Charlie felt guilty. Quinn was pregnant and having her worry was not good for her or the baby. The younger twin took her older sister's hand and smiled. "I'm sorry. I just..."

"You had another one?" Quinn asked in a stage whisper, covering one side of her mouth with her hand. "Did you have another vision?"

Charlie nodded. "The same one, but it was longer, more in depth this time."

"Oh Charlie," Quinn cooed.

"I'm fine. I just have to figure why I'm having them. Maybe Ms. Shelia can help?" she asked mostly to herself. Shelia Bennett was an old woman who had been an old friend of their grandmother Minerva. She was witch and before their grandmother's passing a year ago, helped them come to terms with their powers. Charlie, being the under twin, had developed first before Quinn did a month later.

"Maybe," Quinn agreed. She placed a hand to her womb, wondering if her child would be a witch. Their mother's line had been witches, as had her father's but it skipped not just her father, but also her elder sister Frannie as well. Since their father was also a very religious man, both the twins highly doubted if he would not only accept that Quinn was pregnant (she was now living with Puck and his very disapproving mother) while Charlie was stuck at home having to listen to their parents argue every day. She would have gone with Quinn but her sister begged her not to. Someone had to be the good child.

"It's always with him." Charlie said.

"What?"

"My visions," she explained. "They always happen when Kurt is around."

Quinn's eyebrows knitted together. "Do you think he's a you-know-what?"

"I doubt it. I sense nothing but life from him," Charlie dismissed. The door opened and both girls looked up to see a nurse and Kurt standing there. Charlie's eyes wondered from a worried Kurt's, to the nurse who smiled softly before dismissing herself to go find their mother. Another figure walked in behind Kurt. One that made Charlie's heart monitor go haywire and her blood run cold.

The girl looked no older than seventeen, dressed head to toe in black. Her top was tight and lacy, showing off her fair, flawless skin. Her lips were painted the color of blood, while her eyes were lined with smoky eyeliner, bringing out the bright blues that entranced and frightened the young witch. Her features were sexy and defined for one so young, not even into adulthood yet and she was aiming to kill. Her black clothing was dark and seductive, while her bright eyes glinted with mischief and on the verge of breaking free of sanity.

As if recognizing Charlie, the girl's lips spread into a coy smile, her head titled up like a kitten that had caught the canary. Charlie gulped, tuning out her sister asking her what was wrong, or the doctors rushing in to see what the matter was. All that matter was the girl standing in front of her. She hadn't changed.

In the last six years, she was still the same: unpredictable, seductive and predatory. A glimpse of black veins running up the side of her fair neck and a flash of sharp canines was enough for Charlie. Her world went black and all she saw as darkness consumed her were the blonde monster in front of her and the girl with sorry green eyes.


	2. The Phone Call

**The Mockingjay's Lullaby**

**Summary: **Don't you fret my dear; it'll all be over soon. I'll be waiting here for you.

**Fandom:** Glee/Vampire Diaries

**Timeline:** Season 2 Vampire Diaries/mid-season 1 Glee

**Characters: **Kurt Hummel, Alaric Saltzman, Elena Gilbert, Jeremy Gilbert, Bonnie Bennett, Damon Salvatore, Katherine Pierce, Stefan Salvatore, Sebastian Smythe, Elijah Mikaelsen, Klaus Mikaelsen, Bonnie Bennett, Avery Campbell, Cameron Hart, Brittany S. Pierce, Kaden Pierce, Tyler Lockwood, Tina Cohen-Chang, Mike Chang, Charlie Fabray, Quinn Fabray, Faye Salvatore, Sam Evans, Finn Hudson, Burt Hummel, Santana Lopez, etc.

**Warnings**: AU (Alternative Universe), character deaths, sexual relations, language, violence, homosexual relationships, lesbian relationships. Takes place Sectionals of Glee and Know Thy Enemy of Vampire Dairies.

**Disclaimers**: I do not own Vampire Diaries or Glee. Their respected writers/creators do. I only own Kaden Pierce, Cameron Hart, Avery Campbell and a handful of characters. Charlie Fabray was created in the glee fandom, I am simply using her.

* * *

I.

The Phone Call

* * *

Charlie Fabray was in the hospital.

That news has circulated throughout the halls of McKinley rapidly. But it was the rumors that fueled the fire that made Kurt Hummel want to laugh. Some said Kurt was a practitioner of voodoo and had hexed Charlie. Others said that Charlie had been knocked up by Kurt and had passed out because the thought of the resident gay being her baby daddy made her light headed. He wasn't sure how that one came about but he was sure many of the gossip would die down sooner or later.

"Alright white boy are the rumors true?"

While maybe not, Kurt thought dryly as he shut his locker. his gaze landed for his favorite chocolate skinned diva and fellow glee club member, Mercedes Jones. The girl was glaring at him with dark brown eyes, a frown on her lips. Kurt wanted to smile but couldn't find it in himself to find any of this amusing. Mercedes thought he would get a girl pregnant? Not at this point in time.

He would like to start a family but not now. He was sixteen, way too young for that.

"Mercedes those rumors aren't true," he answered honestly.

"How do I know that? You seemed to be rather worried about the other Fabray."

He pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. He had heard the jealous in her voice. Kurt was not blind to the fact that Mercedes still had a crush on him. She still hit on him, granted she made made it more discreet but he still saw it. Cameron loved to tease him on it.

"Cedes, I did not get Charlie pregnant. I don't find her attractive romantically. I do, however, care for her."

He was allowed to care. The only woman he seemed to find romantically attractive was Cameron. His musings were dropped when he was slammed against his own locker by a passing football player. The jock laughed and was about to leave when a hand shot out, grabbing him by the hair and slamming him face first into a locker three down from Kurt's. He dropped to the floor, clutching his bloodied nose.

The attacker stood over him, dressed in pure black. Her blonde hair was like honey and curled, falling against her shoulders. Her blue eyes were bright against the dark mascara she wore. She looked no older than seventeen but her stance and the look in her eyes made her seem older. She bent down and grabbed the boy by his collar.

"If I ever see you or any of your teammates fuck with my songbird, I'll rip off your balls and force feed them down your throat. Are we clear on that?" she demanded. He nodded, paling in fright. She smiled and shoved him away from them. "Get out of my sight before I change my mind."

The jock scurried off and the blonde turned to the pale boy as he arose, nursing his injured shoulder. "I didn't need your help," Kurt muttered with a frown. The blonde scoffed.

"You did."

"I did not." Kurt said with venom. "Especially not after_ last _time."

"Are ever not going to be angry with me, Liz?"

"Doubtful."

"Kurt," both turned to Mercedes who was looking at them with jealousy evident in her tone. The blonde woman smirked and walked over to them, draping an arm around the brunet's midsection. "Who is she?" the diva seethed. Enjoying the display of anger and unrequited affection, the blonde dipped her head against Kurt's neck, biting hard and being to suck, a purple hue applying to his skin while her hands moved up his chest before back towards the hem of his shirt, working their way under to his abs.

"Stop it," Kurt glanced at her. She just hummed along his skin, feeling the veins run up the side of her neck before she removed her mouth, letting the mark be seen, before her tongue glided to his collar bone, exposed by his gray V-neck, and her nails racked into his skin. "Cameron." It was warning tone and it sent a shiver of arousal down her spine and judging by the scent in the air, the black girl watching them.

She could hear the sounds of footsteps coming closer and the momentary distraction was enough for Kurt. His arm shot behind him and in an instant, her back was against the lockers, her head banging against metal and her body trapped between the cold objects and the warm body of the glasz boy in front of her. Opening her eyes, she found he was glaring at her, his eyes looking like a dangerous storm. Her arousal spiked and she smiled sultry, her fingers curling around his collar.

"I love it when you're mad," she said loud enough for the diva and any passing student to hear. Various eyes were upon them as Kurt grabbed hold of her wrist and the one hanging on her side and she found them pinned above her head. "Are we practicing a new position, Liz? I must say, you've never got me up against a set of lockers."

"Don't," Kurt sneered. "I may tolerate you but your sexual advances are not welcomed."

Cameron pouted and it soon turned into a smile that curled along her lips like smoke. "But sweetie," she held his eyes. "You love it when I seduce you."

"Bull," he grounded.

She pouted. "Did you have your _extra_ dose of coffee this morning?"

Kurt smiled knowingly. "Of course I did. Can't be placed under your charms now can I?"

"I love a man who plays hard to get." Cameron moaned, grounding her hips against his. She smirked at the his semi hard on. Gay or not, Kurt was a teenage hormonal being. Cameron was past that limit, she basically lived to fuck and she knew she could get Kurt in her bed. She just need a little persuasion - like compulsion.

"Alright break it up! Ladyface and Marilyn Monroe, my office now! Aretha get to class!" Sue shouted out orders and everyone did as they were told. Kurt had seen Jacob Ben Israel snapping photos and he knew they were be all over his blog by the end of first period. Kurt loosened his hold and Cameron smiled, slipping out from his grip and following him towards the cheer-leading coach. She threw Mercedes a vicious smile over her shoulder, earning her a glare from the human.

"Wipe that smile off your face." Kurt called back to her.

"I'm not smiling."

"I can hear it in your voice,"

"I can hear something in your voice," her vicious smiled turned into a Cheshire cat one. "Arousal perhaps?"

Kurt stopped and Sue turned to the fair toned boy. He was still and when a passing footballer shot a vicious glare and muttered the term 'faggot' Kurt's fist shot out and punched him square in the jaw, sending him to the titled floor with a bloodied nose. His eyes were locked on the blonde teenager giving bedroom eyes. "I'm totally turned on right now." She admitted shamelessly.

"For the record, you're still not sleeping with me." He said over his shoulder and waltzed pass Sue towards his classroom, forgoing his punishment from the Cheerios coach.

Cameron grinned. She was going to see about that.

* * *

By lunch time, everyone had a new rumor going around: Kurt was a secret bisexual who had gotten Charlie Fabray pregnant and was hooking up with another mysterious blonde girl on the side or he was an incubus who had the power to make all the girls in glee club and outside of McKinley High a sexually frustrated mess and the blonde girl was his succubus friend. Other students were talking about how badass Kurt was becoming. He had slugged Jason Holmes in the face, which resulted in a broken jaw and a bloodied nose.

Puck felt threatened. The little dude had found his balls and was using them. Finn was convinced this was all an act, that Kurt was acting manly so that Finn could see how 'hot' he was and turn him gay. Artie shook his head at that one. He admired Kurt for his bravery and how he was finally sticking up for himself and the other gleeks. Before Charlie went to the hospital, Kurt had defended and had saved Artie from several slushie facials. Mike was quietly admiring the male diva and Matt thought it was cool that Kurt was just being himself and sticking up for the little man.

"Kurt needs to stop this!" Rachel said in a hushed whisper. "He's going to cost us Regionals."

"He needs to stay away from that blonde bitch." Mercedes hissed. "Little Miss-I'm-Sexy-in-Black thinks she can basically rape him in the hallways."

"Okay Man-Hands, you needs to stop bitchings over Regionals. If we wins, we wins." Santana scoffed. "Besides its not like we're not gonna win anyway."

"And Mercedes, just because Kurt is hanging around her, doesn't mean she's raping him." Quinn retorted. The blonde girl, Cameron, had given off this chill whenever she was around. After Charlie fainted in the hospital from seeing her, she knew not to be around her for more than a moment. She did worry for Kurt though. The fair haired mystery vixen seemed to have a fancy with him.

"I don't care! Kurt's gay, he doesn't need that bitch draped all on him."

"Like now?" Puck asked and nodded his head towards the lunch line. Kurt stood there in line with Cameron whispering in his ear and the countertenor rolled his eyes before a warm smile crossed his lips. The black clad girl grinned and leaned in, capturing his lips right there. She pulled away a moment later with a vicious and murderous look in her eyes. Kurt moved aside and she stormed out the cafeteria in a huff, answering her cell phone in the process.

"That bitch is fucking off her rocker." Mercedes spat.

Brittany glared at the chocolate diva. Her jealousy was not flattering, not was it needed. Kurtie was old enough to take care of himself and choose his friends wisely. Cammie wasn't bad. She was just hurt.

"Cammie's not a bitch," she voiced and everyone turned to her. "She's just hurt that her love is gone."

"Who is that Britt? Who is she in love with?" Santana asked gently.

"I can't say," Brittany muttered. "Cammie only loves two people most in the world: Kurtie and her love. Kurtie's fire reminds her of her lover. It's sweet like Romeo and Juliet, or Jack and Rose."

Everyone looked towards Kurt as he sat his tray down and went after Cameron. Mercedes stabbed her meatloaf in anger.

* * *

"There had better be a reason why you called me," Cameron growled in her receiving end of her cell phone. "Because all I want to do to you is rip your head off Klaus."

"Well we'll get past that won't we?"

"When you're a burning pile of ash we shall."

"No wonder my brother changed you." Klaus remarked and a deep growl escaped Cameron. "Now don't give me that. i've got a bit of a word on your little puppy."

Cameron paused. "What?"

"Your puppy is heading towards Mystic Falls. If you're up for seeing her after so long, I'd suggest you hurry it up. She might suffer a small accident."

"Klaus if you lay a hand on her-"

"Come to Mystic Falls and I'll consider leaving you little wolf alive." The phone line went dead and Cameron let out a growl, the veins crawling up her eyes. A passing student gasped and before she could leave, Cameron flashed in front of her, looking her head in the eyes.

"You're not going to scream."

"I'm not going to scream."

"Good," Cameron hissed and extended her fangs, viciously attacking her throat. As the girl's heartbeat began to weaken, Cam only drank more.

"Cameron!" Kurt cried.

She pulled away, bit into her wrist and forced the blood down the human's throat. Thrusting her at Kurt, who set her down the floor gently, he looked at her with a frown. "Why did you do that?"

Cam looked at him, "Pack your bags, we're going to Mystic Falls this weekend. We'll be staying a week, okay?"

"But I have-"

"School, I know. Isn't your uncle a history teacher?"

"Whose ex-wife turned out a crazy vampire loving whore," Kurt grumbled. "What brought this on? You're normally only like this when...oh."

"Yup."

"Guess I'll call uncle Ric." The countertenor muttered and fished out his phone.

* * *

There's a poll on my profile for who you would want me to pair Kurt up with. XD enjoy


End file.
